Until We Meet Again
by Sub-Scorpio
Summary: "She was glaring at me with hate, but I understand, actually, I understood from the moment I saw her after a year of trying to be a human..." warning incest, kinda OOC.


**If you like this story, please review it, I would really appreciate it, thank you.**

**I don't own the Prototype Franchise.**

* * *

_"I understand that I had a brother once; a boy named Alex, a boy who used to play games with me and go skating with me and watch scary movies with me. I understand that Alex is dead now..."_

* * *

"Big brother!" I heard my 7 year old sister Dana call me when I entered the house.

"Dana! Guess what I bought for you!" I held a box, my sister smiled widely it was fucking adorable; I couldn't help but drop the box and hug her.

"Brooootheeerrr, I wanna see it!" She started shaking to get off me so she can see what's inside the box.

"Sure, let's get to the living room" I held her with my right arm and carried the box with the left one.

As we sat on the couch, I opened the box, what was inside was a bunny toy that was the same size as Dana.

"It's soooooo cute! Thank you so much brother!" Dana held the bunny and kissed my cheek, I smiled as I stood up to go out somewhere.

"Nooooo! Don't go brother!" Dana whined and followed me.

"What? Is there something else you want from me, Dana?"

"I want you to play with me and Bunny!" Dana's sea eyes were glowing like stars when she said that, I couldn't help it at all, I just picked her up.

"Really? Is that what you name him? I like it though, but watch your grammar, Dana, it's 'with Bunny and I', okay?"

"Riiiiiighto!"

"Alright, then, let's go to your room to start the game." We went together to her room to play.

* * *

"Alex, I don't think I can do it..."

"Of course you can, just balance yourself while skating, Dana, don't forget that it was YOU who challenged that guy to skate from your school base to the park, and I don't want my sister to lose." Dana, who is now 14, asked me to teach her skating, and I, with no doubt, accepted that.

"Are you sure I can do this? Seriously look at this cliff, are you trying to get me killed?" Yeah, we were on a cliff.

"This is where I skated for the first time, and I was only 12 Dana."

"Alex, that's because you are lucky, you get to live longer, but I don't think I can." I was surprised by what she said, so I replied back:

"Stop saying that, you are a brave woman, and I know that you will kick his ass-hole, now let's stop the chit chat and get back to training" I pushed her and she started screaming as she skated down...

And she was still alive.

* * *

"Alex! Alex!" I heard Dana open the door with the keys I gave her, I was lying down on the couch when I heard her, she ran and threw herself on to me, and hugged me so hard.

"I did it! I won the match bro!" Dana said in a loud voice, I smiled widely and hugged her back, I knew she did it.

"See? Told ya you would kick his ass!"

"Correction: Kick his ass-hole" We both laughed for a while until Dana stopped, staring at something on the table.

"Bro, is that a new game you bought?" She held it and took a look at it, it is a skating game I bought for her.

"Yep, I knew you would win, and because you won, let's play it now and eat later, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" And so I put the disc inside the console, both Dana and I grabbed our controllers and started playing it.

* * *

"I don't want to! Didn't you see that green-looking monster from the trailer? It looks fucking scary! I'll get nightmares!"

"Dana, I'm the one to show you the trailer, of course I saw him, and you should watch that movie with me now!"

"Final Destination was one enough horror movie for me, leave me alone!"

"Dana you're fucking 17, you should get used to it, besides, these green looking monsters are called "Zombies" and they never exist, it's only for entertainment"

"Al-alright, I'll watch it, but promise to stay with me through the whole time" I nodded as I put on the disc, as the movie started while I sat down on the couch, Dana snuggled up to me, clinging into me, seeking comfort.

What did I do? Nothing, I just smiled, I drew her closer to me to make her more comfortable, and it worked, we both stared at each other and smiled, and so we turned to the screen.

* * *

The movie ended, so I asked Dana her thoughts about it.

"It was kinda interesting; I laughed when that little zombie child died, it was so disgusting" Oh yeah, I remember her giggle when that scene happened, that child's death was funny.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Will you always stay with me?" She looked at me with those glowing eyes again, the glowing eyes that glowed 10 years ago, not the same beautiful eyes, but still, I loved it.

"Well Dana, I know this might be sad, but sometimes you have to be by yourself, I can't always be with you, maybe I could even turn against you."

"Turn against me? What the hell are you talking about?" Her voicing became louder with more curiosity in it.

"What I'm saying is, we don't know what will happen in the future, Dana, maybe there would be an invasion in this city, maybe there would be a war, maybe I could die, or worse, turn into something that even YOU would hate..."

"What's this something?"

"I don't know, Dana, the future can either turn out well for us, or bad, who knows?"

"I… I hope we stay like this, I hope nothing change, bro..." I smile, I patted her head smiling widely at her until I realized that she fell asleep.

'_Well, standing up would wake her, would be better if I sleep too" _I thought as I fell asleep with Dana.

* * *

"Hey Dana..." I said as I entered my room, Dana was there, lying on my bed, from what I remember, last time Doctor Bradley Ragland said she only needs to rest, so I took her to our house, until now she hasn't woken up yet.

"Dana...I don't know how to say this, I know, I'm a killer, a monster, a terrorist... I'm all of these things... no one can destroy this person, no one, this person's the strongest, the most dangerous, the one who destroyed buildings, bases, hell even a giant fucking monster, he-no…_it _has viruses, and can't trust anyone, but, you…you are the only reason for the human part in me, the real person in me, how is that even possible? Millions were killed _and _ripped to pieces by me, I didn't give a single crap, but you are my weakness. I… I'm sorry Dana, I'm so sorry, so sorry..." I said all of this as a single tear fell from my eye, I started sobbing hard, more tears appeared in my eyes and fell on Dana's cheeks.

"I can't, I can't stay strong all the time, I can't!" I screamed and cried for a while...then...

"Alex...?" I opened my eyes and stared at Dana, she was opening her eyes slowly and slowly until she got a clear view of me, she was shocked, because this was the first time she ever saw me in tears, the first time she ever saw the _real human_ in me.

"Dana...I missed you..." I touched her cheek, she smiled softly at me, she changed her position from lying on the bed to sitting on it.

"Alex, I...I heard what you said, you may be a monster to everyone Alex, but no matter what happens – you will always be my brother, the brother who took care of me as a child, the one who caused me to become a strong woman, you may be an _it_ to them, but you are the _he _to me, I love you, Alex." Those words...

Those words... I broke down to more tears...and Dana, Dana just wiped them out with a smile on her face, I hugged her, and she did the same.

We hugged each other for what seemed to be hours, enjoying our comfort after being separated from each other...

* * *

All those memories appeared in my head when she said that quote, my expression hasn't changed at all, my face had no emotion at all in fact, I just stood there after she said that.

She was glaring at me with hate, but I understand, actually, I understood from the moment I saw her after a year of _trying to be a human._

I put my hand inside my jacket and pulled out a bunny, the bunny which I gave it to her decades ago. Her eyes were full of shock, realizing the bunny is still clean and the same even after all these damn years, Dana just took it slowly from me, she hugged the bunny and started crying, I noticed the child staring at me with scared eyes, I didn't give a shit though.

I leaned closer to Dana's ear and whispered to her...

"_I never said what I was supposed to say back at that time where you woke up watching me cry, so I'm gonna say it now..." _I planted a kiss on her forehead and then..._on her soft lips._

Just when I pulled out, I saw her face, she was full of shock and...blushing, and her eyes are glowing, not just that, but the same sea eyes that glowed like stars which I saw them for the first time back when she was a child, I couldn't help but smile softly, time moves really fast when you see someone who is dear to you grow from a little soft girl to an independent strong lady.

I rested my forehead on hers and whispered...

"_I love you...too, Dana" _

And after that, I went to the door, and the last thing I saw before closing it was Dana smiling at me with tears on her face, I smiled back and closed the door quietly, then headed to the area to fight Heller.

Why am I doing this? Because I can't do it now, I can't just be the same person I used to be, it's just too late now, I don't actually care, if I kill Heller, Dana will live, if Heller kills me, Dana will live, so either way, I don't care, as long as she lives her life to its fullest.

Closing my eyes while waiting for Heller to come fight me, I say these words softly...

"_I'll be watching you from above, my love for you will remain...70 years from now..."_

"_Until we meet again..." _


End file.
